There are many sensing modes, such as optical, microwave, resistive and capacitive sensing modes, for a touch screen, wherein the capacitive sensing mode is most widely used. The capacitive sensing mode includes a self-capacitive sensing mode and a mutual-capacitive sensing mode. Compared to the self-capacitive sensing mode, the mutual-capacitive sensing mode has advantages such as strong anti-interference ability, high sensitivity, ability to achieve multi-touch functionality, and strong recognition ability. Thus, the mutual-capacitive sensing mode has become a mainstream sensing mode of a touch screen now.
Currently, there are generally two kinds of touch screen in the mutual-capacitive sensing mode: in-cell touch screen and on-cell touch screen. The in-cell touch screen refers to a touch screen in which a sensing electrode and a drive electrode are provided inside a display panel. In order to achieve a compact structure, a structure in which a signal electrode is commonly used by a display phase and a touch control phase is employed in the in-cell touch screen of the prior art, for example, a common electrode used in the display phase also may be used as a drive electrode and a sensing electrode in the touch control phase. The on-cell touch screen refers to a touch screen in which a sensing electrode and a drive electrode are provided outside a display panel or on an outer surface of a display panel. Since electrodes for display and electrodes for touch control are provided and controlled separately, the on-cell touch screen has an advantage of no mutual interference between display and touch control. However, compared to the in-cell touch screen in which a signal electrode is time-shared for display and touch control, the in-cell touch screen has a good application prospect because it does not need additional preparation procedures for touch screen and has minimal influence on aperture ratio and transmittance of display pixels.
A touch screen of the mutual-capacitive sensing mode in the prior art comprises drive electrode plates and sensing electrode plates. The drive electrode plates are sequentially spaced and transversely arranged in parallel. A plurality of sensing electrode plates are sequentially spaced and longitudinally arranged in parallel between each two adjacent drive electrode plates. Adjacent drive electrode plates are electrically connected by a drive electrode connection strip provided transversely, and adjacent sensing electrode plates are electrically connected by a sensing electrode connection strip provided longitudinally. The drive electrode connection strip and the sensing electrode connection strip are spatially intersected with each other, so that a mutual capacitance (coupling capacitance) will be produced during a touch control driven procedure. By detecting a change of the mutual capacitance, a touch control will be performed on the touch screen.
However, since the change of the mutual capacitance during the touch control is small, the touch screen of the mutual capacitive sensing mode in the prior art has a low sensitivity during the touch control, which is not in favor of a sensitive touch control to the touch screen.